


Misouri line's Poem

by Misouri Lines (Orbitalhalo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I make them, I may submit it into online contest, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbitalhalo/pseuds/Misouri%20Lines
Summary: Poems of all kinds made by myself.





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I come up with ideas then write them down  
> deal with it  
> or leave

Today is the day  
I speak out the truth   
of our eyes

At first glance you see a persons clothes  
Ripped up or pressed  
you see if they are  
rich  
or poor

At second glance   
you look at the truth   
in our eyes   
if you look deep  
enough

The poor woman  
could be the happiest.  
The rich man's could hold  
a haunted look  
and hold fear

No matter the race  
Eyes do not deceive  
the true feelings  
of the person  
you look at

So try it   
and see  
That I speak   
the truth


	2. No matter

No matter what

No matter who

no matter your race 

no matter your nationality

We all deserve freedom

 

So those shackled

Listen well

and listen up

 

Tonight we rise to our freedoms

We rise up against the tyranny

We rise

like a phoenix

rebirthed from ash

 

No matter what

no matter who

Tomorrow we March and Fight!

For our future

for our freedoms

for our rights!

 

We fight against

terrorist and discrimination!

We rise up to the task!

 

And we fight till

the end!

 

We rise

like a

phoenix

rising up 

from ash

 

 


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in a hospital when I started to type it up

I sit in a room

halls apon halls

of hospitals apon hospitals 

 

I sit in a room

thinking

how many

have been

saved

or 

died

in the very room I sit in

 

Ghost linger

haunt

cause fear

 

they may haunt 

even after

you leave

only because

 

they envy you

 


	4. Phyrhic victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old poem I created

I fought a war

of flashes and bangs

the smell of sulfur once surrounded me

 

They said I was fighting for freedom

when I knew the truth

They saw them as a political enemy

an enemy they could demean and destroy 

 

They wanted war and we fought it

He wants us to die for his survival 

Mr. President 

What would happen

if your own child went to war

and never return.

 

The land we wander are always in war 

Never ending 

death

and martyrs too


	5. Product of listening to Get Scared's song Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Don't mind me  
just dyin' right here  
right now

my love run  
hide  
from me

we are just shakin'  
quaking  
uncontrollable

If I spill the poison  
oh well, quick death  
Cyanide and bleach

bring me down  
my brain is on the  
fritz

but anger  
and fear  
is filling us

don't mind me  
but love is useless.

Don't mind me  
Just hide my body away  
and don't turn me into a  
Sad grave.


	6. Arizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im in arizona and in a b&b so I thought I should make a poem about the place

City of tan and orange,  
high mountains and low valleys  
cacti standing tall

Green lamppost,  
yellow sand,  
blue water  
and grey stone

Arizona  
hot dry dessert  
but beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I did this


	7. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating!I write poems when inspiration strikes me

Tonight is the night  
Where the wolves and the foxes rule  
Run and hide  
We’ll seek you  
In this game of life  
I’m the classic psychopath 

Run, Run  
You better hide  
For tonight  
The crazed and demented  
are here

So try and hide   
I’ll seek your little mind  
And there is no way we’ll   
pass  
you  
up

In all your beauty   
will not save you  
In all your sorrow  
all the pain you’ve  
caused  
Will come to haunt you  
come to haunt you


End file.
